To Do No Harm
by Th3Blue
Summary: Good intentions may not lead to good outcomes. With a fraudulent transcript and incompetent bureaucracy, Jaune Arc is accepted into a rather different Beacon Academy than expected. With nil experience, can Jaune, lowly Intern Hunter's Liaison navigate Beacon Academy Teaching Hospital without dying? Or worse, getting sued?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _First Notes:_ **  
**

 _Firstly, a shout to Richard Fern and Kirako, for pointing out obvious, glaring mistakes such as using ' instead of " for dialogues._

 _This is an updated version of Chapter 1, henceforth a prologue._

* * *

'Um,'

It was a soft, meek voice, tinged with concern; so faint that it struggled to be heard over the ' _click! clack!'_ of designer loafers beating a march across the ancient timbers of a long hallway.

'Did you, um, get to talk it out with Fox?'

Coco Adel, senior huntress in training, pretended not to have heard anything. She continued on her way, her heels perhaps striking the floor a little more forcefully than necessary as she gripped a tall sheaf of nondescript brown dossiers to her breast.

She was clad in her favoured ensemble, in rich coffee and cream tones, a sharp cut ribbed sweater and specially tailored military style fatigues. Beret cocked at an aggressive angle and aviators tucked securely in her breast pocket. _He_ had come in a tee and shorts. Not that she cared.

"Um," the little voice continued, barely a whisper. "I really think you should go talk to Fox."

"Room F-A17," Coco announced, giving no indication she had heard anything out of the ordinary. A brass nameplate indicated her destination; a modest looking door that was probably far older than she was. "We're here."

"Oh, okay then. Shall I get the door?"

"Please and thank you," Coco sighed.

Velvet Scarletina, a lithe, waifish girl darted out and swung the door open. Daintily dressed for casual office work, the girl would have been a white collar worker's fantasy - had she lacked the mark of a Faunus. A pair of dark brown rabbit's ears emerged from the crown of her head.

They entered together, into a small, windowless, unassuming room, daubed in the dull gray of someone utterly inconsequential. Fittingly it was sparse, containing only a simple desk and two chairs; completely utilitarian in a _'ignore the lowly scum that resides here'_ kind of way.

Coco loathed it immediately. Being lowly scum had never gone down well with her. Irritably, she tossed the stack of dossiers onto the desk, watching with dark satisfaction as they hit the wood with a thump and scattered.

"It's been a week, Coco," Velvet was there at once, an anxious expression on her face as she gathered up the scattered documents into something resembling order. "The two of you have to sort it out sooner or later."

"There's _nothing_ to sort out." Coco groused. Nudging a pile of dossiers aside, she swept her beret off her head and in one fluid motion and set her feet upon the table. "And it has not been a week."

"Er, yes it has." Velvet said despondently. "It's been a week and half a day, to be absolutely precise; even Yatsuhashi is getting concerned."

"...I see," Coco mumbled. The man was slow to anger, but fierce when provoked. "Well, you tell him that it's none of his business."

"Well, he told me to remind you that-"

"Well," Coco snapped. "If Yatsu want to say something, he can say it to my face, tomorrow, when this stupid administration module is over. Right after we appraise all these useless applications."

Velvet's face fell, defeated, and Coco felt a stab of guilt running through her chest.

"You know what," she sighed, cooling her tone. "Let's just start, okay? The new La' Prétentieus autumn range premieres tonight and I wanna' go; _we've_ \- _I've_ got VIP invites."

"Oh, okay. That sounds... nice." Velvet nodded, agreeing to the offered compromise. She teetered alongside and sank demurely into a chair. "If possible, I'd rather not miss my work shift later."

"Wait a second," Coco laughed darkly. "We got shoehorned into unpaid, unscheduled overtime and _that's_ what you get worried about? Your new job?"

"It helps with tuition." Velvet shrugged.

"How's it going anyway?"

"Oh, it's not too bad - there's Faunus on the staff and it's close to the station," Velvet said offhandedly. "And we've just got paperwork for now."

Coco groaned at that word. Of the four of them, only Velvet had the saintly patience to deal with paperwork with any form of good humour.

"Um?" Velvet blinked. "You disapprove?"

"Velvet," Coco fixed her team mate with a withering glance."That's good for you, but if I wanted to push papers around for a living, I'd be a lawyer, not a Huntress."

"Okay," Velvet agreed politely. With a free hand, she patted the stack of dossiers, "I've got them in alphabetical order. Shall we begin?"

"Fine," Coco huffed, slumping back into the chair as Velvet busied herself allocating space on the desk.

"Let's stack the forms for the Royal Beacon Military Academy here, over here for the Beacon School of Culinary Arts, over here for the Beacon Biotech Institute and right over there for the Beacon Academy."

"This naming scheme sucks."

"It is a little ostentatious, isn't it?" Velvet admitted. "They're all named after The Shining Beacon Knight after all."

"King Vale, Founder of the Kingdom." Coco mouthed. "That man must have had the smallest member in the world if he needs half the buildings in the country named after him." She smirked in satisfaction as Velvet reddened, pretending not to have heard.

"Anyway, let's put the Beacon Academy Engineering College applications there. The Beacon Academy Theological Seminary over there..." Velvet continued.

"What about the Beacon Academy Teaching Hospital?" Coco grunted. She couldn't let Velvet do everything.

"Hmm, right over here," Velvet said, patting an empty spot immediately next to the stack for the Beacon Academy for Hunters; their Beacon Academy.

"Done."

"Mmm, now last, but not least, oh! It's the Beacon Academy for Theatre." Velvet piped up, genuinely enthusiastic. "They've just opened this year but they're doing really well - they've got a production for The Last Stand of Menagerie going on right now."

"Controversial. I like it."

"Their costumes do need a little work though." Velvet added. "Here."

Coco nodded and got to work; picking up a dossier, she leant back, her feet idly shaking on the desk. For several minutes, the room was silent as she tried to decipher the various chicken scratches that batteries of teachers had scribbled on each dossier. A hundred different applications, to a hundred different schools, with a hundred different teachers - each claiming his or her personal pet monkey was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

The silence was deafening, broken only by the dry rustle of turning pages and despite herself, Coco began to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey," she said eventually, desperate for some chatter. "Want to go to the La' Prétentieus Premiere?"

Velvet paused.

"Um, I kinda have work shift later. Besides," she said softly as she turned her pages. "I think you should be going with Fox, not me."

"Fox?" Coco rolled her eyes. "Damn it Velvet; Fox this. Fox that. That dimwit wouldn't know how to dress himself without my help. He'd go to King's Street in tees and shorts if I weren't there to..."

She caught herself mid tirade. "Nevermind. That dimwit's stuck with Yatsu in the department handling death certificates anyway. They've got a backlog all the way back to the Battle of Fort Castle. So I can't talk to him."

"Right. They're next door."

"Come on," Coco wheedled, abandoning any pretext of leadership."We haven't had a girl's night out for ages. If we ditch this place now, you'll have time to pick out a dress."

"Nope. Let's not distract ourselves, please?"

"There'll be canapés and bubbly in the VIP lounge!"

Velvet's ears perked up at that mention. "And bribing me with food won't work." she said, unconvincingly. "And we simply can't rubber-stamp everything to leave early.

"We can."

"Coco! I hope you're joking!" Velvet cried, looking horrified at even the suggestion. "What if we admit someone unqualified? They'd hurt themselves!"

Coco rolled her eyes. Velvet was far too kind about these sorts of things. "That's why we have initiation, don't we? So that the poor sods that try to cheat their way into a Hunter Academy die before they kill their teammates."

"Now you're just being mean," Velvet huffed. She reached for the next dossier in the pile. "Alrsdottir Amber - she's applied pretty much everywhere." she read.

"Velvet, I simply can't go alone." Coco cried. "The invitation says plus one guest. It'll be a faux pas if I fly solo!"

"Fox."

"No."

"We should concentrate on the applications."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Coco," Velvet said finally, snapping Amber's dossier shut. "If I go with you, will you promise me one thing?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"Go talk to Fox. First thing tomorrow. And stop being distracting us so we can finish once and for all.

"That's two things," Coco said, hesitantly as she weighed the pros and cons. "But, yeah, sure. Tomorrow."

"And I will leave the party early; can't miss my job."

"Fair enough." Coco agreed. She could work with that. She reached into the pile and pulled up a dossier, this one belonging to some blonde boy. "Alright! Let's speed things up here!" she crowed.

"Carefully please," Velvet warned. "We still have to do this properly!"

"We're huntresses," Coco announced as she skimmed through the fellow's applications. .

Arc Jaune. One of the Beacons. Decent grades. Too easy.

"We're always careful."

Jaune Arc, recent entrant to Beacon Academy awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. It was a high arched terracotta brick affair with no sign of the supercar posters and that little glow-in-the-dark moons and stars that he had on his. For a brief moment, his heart skipped a beat. Then he remembered exactly where he was and what he was doing there.

It had been three weeks since he had received his acceptance letter and notification of scholarship, and a week since he had stolen out of the house into the dead of night. Yet the occasion where he had visited that bar to ' _process'_ his documentation, hit on twins and witness his first a bar fight seemed only minutes ago; the events of the past weeks melding into a blurred recollection.

Somehow, the biggest gamble in his life had paid off and he could scarcely believe it. Sure, his transcripts were utterly fraudulent, but if he succeeded - if he somehow made it, it would be fine. He could repay his debt a thousand fold and no one need be the wiser.

After all, his intentions were noble, weren't they?

* * *

 _Last Notes:_

 _The old man in the original version was useless, nameless and ultimately a waste of text; and has been deleted altogether in favour of a more natural interaction between Coco and Velvet a which also mentions the other two, strong silent members of CFVY, without having to actually write them. I can't write the strong silent type lol.  
Rather than the usual meek, retiring Velvet, I felt Velvet fell into the role of a responsible motherly figure exceptionally better than Coco, who I see as a dangerously competent leader during missions, but a whiney, finnicky , self conscious hipster outside, favouring parties over paperwork, which is a nice contrast._

Hopefully this updated chapter shows a little more, and tells a little less; things like the _overtaxed, ancient, backwards bureaucracy and medical system un-thanked Police and soldiers constantly overshadowed by Hunters should be brought in subtly and I don't know if I can do it with my below average grasp of the language - don't be afraid to be critical._

 _With any luck, I should be able to avoid nonsense like love and first sights and stuff like that, while not falling into the trap of the overly gritty grim-dark setting to the point of becoming a caricature. As mentioned above with Coco and Velvet, I'd like to use different, but plausible characterizations, not just the usual 'tsun' Weiss, Hyper Cookie Monster Ruby, Omniscient Ozpin, 'lusty' Yang or stupid hitler bully Cardin._

 _As for pairings, I'd like to think that Ruby, Jaune and Company have their hands full with school to give it much thought. Especially Jaune, who is far, far behind everyone else. He does have his crush on Weiss though, despite the fact that it's probably best that he focus on his studies._

 _There we go. All smoothed out and hopefully making more sense than the original chapter. Honestly, English is so hard.  
Also, Jaune is one of my favorite characters, because he is a cute idiot. Weiss don't know what she's missing and Pyrrha has good taste.  
Too bad I like friendships more than ships. lol, but we'll see how it goes_


	2. Foundations 1

**Foundations 1**

* * *

 _First Notes:_

 _So, Chapter 1's finally here.  
This chapter went through so may re-writes, haha.  
_

* * *

Jaune sat up, clambering from his sleeping bag. Today was the day that he had been waiting for; that he dreaded and looked forward to with equal measure, all throughout the preceding weeks.

Through the glass, the sun began to peek over the horizon, a faint glow that barely penetrated the thick curtains that had been thrown over the French windows. The academy's ballroom's was cast into restful daybreak, the dusky silhouettes of sleeping figures scattered throughout.

He spotted Ruby Rose, his newest friend almost immediately. Already petite, she seemed even smaller in the dark; a tiny figure that had curled up beside her sister, Yang. She was as different from Ruby as the sun and moon; a voluptuous girl, distractingly pretty and practically bursting out of her sleepwear. She snored softly, one arm wrapped protectively around her younger sister.

Jaune smiled regretfully. He couldn't help it; he did have seven older sisters of his own. Though, he imagined that they would be very much less thrilled than Yang was to find their younger sibling had joined a Hunter's Academy.

Natured called and he rose to answer. Carefully, he hopped between a pair of sleeping bags, bronze and white as he wove through towards the main hall. He had almost made it through the sleepers without incident when he trod on something that felt like the tail of a particularly grumpy cat.

Immediately, there was a dreadful scathing hiss and the glint of fierce eyes in the dark. Shocked, Jaune leapt away, a shiver running through his spine as someone, or something darted away into the dark.

"The hell?" he gasped, stumbling about, off balance. He didn't want to tread on someone, so he decided to hop over to a more illuminated part of the ballroom, where light streamed through a gap in the curtains. Not that it helped - his foot caught metal and sent something clattering across the stone.

"Oops."

He would have to put whatever that was back, but for now, Jaune was rather distracted. At his feet lay a blanket wrapped figure that was beginning to rouse. Beneath the grey coverlets a strip of alabaster skin was visible, where a sliver of pale daylight gently illuminated to an almost ethereal perfection.

 _Her_!

Jaune panicked. Whatever it was he kicked away, he would have to get it back now, and right now. Oh if his sisters could see him now, acting like a love struck idiot... He resolved to at least talk to Weiss later - with confidence. But for now, he had something to retrieve.

It hadn't gone very far, not a few steps away. Bending he reached out and picked it up.

It was a heavy plate of engraved metal, backed with leather and riveted with brass. A tasset - Probably part of a bigger set; armour was one of the few things he knew about fighting. Well, he knew how to put it on properly, if that was any qualification. Question was, had _she_ ever used something like this?

The light glinted off intricate engravings - words. A name.

"Cardin," Jaune read. "Oh..."

Behind him, the blanket swathed figure stirred.

The light reflected gently on delicate skin... that was accompanied by a pair of defined biceps, a thick bull's neck and broad shoulders. And pectorals that Jaune wished he owned. The blanket fell away, revealing other pieces of armour; breastplate, greaves, pauldrons and gauntlets.

And an alabaster white Schnee facial moisturizing mask plastered tightly upon a masculine face. Beneath it, tired eyes flickered open.

"The hell you looking at, dumbass?" Cardin growled hoarsely. "...You touchin' my shit?"

Jaune fled.

"Sorry!" He called desperately, as he made a straight for the main doors. He paused briefly to drop the tasset on one of the ballroom's long tables - right next to a large hammer tucked snugly into a pink sleeping bag, before dashing out the door.

The rest of the morning passed far too quickly for Jaune's comfort. Before he knew it, breakfast was finished, and the call for the entrants to arm up for the initiation rang out through the hall of the Academy.

If that hadn't made Jaune feel nervous enough, Ms Goodwitch, one of the head instructors, had been stalking the hall, her scroll clutched tightly to her breast and her brows furrowed accompanied by a scowl on her face; with all the implacability of a locomotive bearing down on a tiny compact. She wasn't an unattractive woman, but it was hard to notice her charm over the sheer dread the inspired.

Trailing along behind the Huntress was one of the senior students, an attractive but haughty looking girl with a fashionably asymmetrical cut to her hair. She looked tired and visibly abashed even through the cocked beret and the wire rimmed aviator sunglasses she wore, but there was no doubting the swagger in her step, despite her meek deference to Ms Goodwitch.

Jaune had never considered himself to be particularly socially attuned, but even he could tell that something was wrong. He didn't know what exactly, but a healthy paranoia had sprung up over the course of the morning.

What if they had found out?

Seeing Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Weiss ahead in the locker room had been a welcome distraction. Accompanied by a tall girl with long auburn hair that he did not recognize, they were already armed and dressed for combat.

'So, yeah, you all noticed it too, huh" Yang said, her fists balled up at her waist. "I , I think Professor Killjoy just gave my friends the boot. I'm talking to my buds from Signal at breakfast - you remember them, Ruby? They came over last week to play video games."

"Uh... yeah?" Ruby piped in, clearly listening intently.

"Then Killjoy comes up to us all posh-like and she goes _"Might I have a moment, children_ "So of course I get up and ask her what the eff's going on."

"You swore in front of a teacher?" Weiss frowned, disapproving.

"Hey, not my fault, kay." Yang shrugged. "Cardin gave me some shit earlier - idiot thought I touched his stuff or something - so we were all kinda' mad..."

"Um, hey guys!" Jaune grinned as he approached. "That was my fault. Sorta' tripped over his armor." he admitted.

"Jaune!"

"Yo, casanova!"

The sisters were the first to respond. Ruby waved, enthusiastically gesturing him over to her side while Yang grinned cheekily.

"Pick up any girls last night, lover boy?" she sniggered. "I kid, I kid. Aww, Weiss's glaring at me."

"How vulgar." Weiss grunted, taking a step away. "I suggest we focus on the initiation at hand, rather than ' _painting our nails, trying out clothes and talking about cute boys_.' Partner selection is paramount. It would be disadvantageous to be partnered with someone who doesn't complement your skills, don't you think so-"

"Er, yeah, I guess?" Jaune ventured.

"I was talking to Pyrrha." Weiss snipped.

"Wha?"

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

"Who?"

"You haven't heard?" Weiss asked, genuinely seeming confused and getting more agitated by the second. "What backwater academy did you come from anyway? She's won four Mistral regional tournaments in a row - a new record. She's arguably the best student in our cohort! She's the mascot for-"

"Why hello, Jaune" the tall redheaded girl interjected, nodding kindly with a slight incline of her head. "Please to make your acquaintance."

"Er, likewise," Jaune replied, surprised that the tall, imposing girl could exuded so much warmth. "Wow, you're tall."

Weiss buried her face in her hands.

"Um, I suppose I am," Pyrrha laughed.

"Were you perhaps a social recluse or something?" Weiss muttered, shaking her head. "What sort of idiot walks up to the Mistral Grand Champion and..."

"Aaaanyway," Yang interrupted in a cheerfully strained voice, coming to his rescue. "Where was I?"

"Professor Goodwitch," Pyrrha supplied helpfully.

"Yup," Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Yeah!" Yang recounted. "So Killjoy starts yelling at me - _'Miss Yang, there has been a simple... administration error_ ' - but she says _error_ like she really means a major eff-up. Then Killjoy leads them all away quiet-like and when they finally, finally sound the hunter's call, guess what? Those three bozos are nowhere to be found!"

"Jitters, perhaps?" Pyrrha asked. "It's not unheard of for students to withdraw before initiation."

"Jitters?" Yang gasped. "Jitters? Have you met those three? I couldn't get more gung-ho if I tried!"

"Oh please, obviously, Pyrrha is right," Weiss rolled her eyes. 'Signal isn't really the best school around - I'm not saying you're bad or anything, but you're not in the top ten listing either."

"Oi!" Ruby protested, miffed. "I'm from Signal!"

"Case in point."

"You don't diss a girl's combat school," Yang interjected, her eyes narrowing. "Princess."

"Yaaaaang! Weiss!" Ruby cried, sensing danger. She darted forward, stepping between the two, dragging Jaune by the arm. "Don't fight!"

"R-ruby's right," Jaune agreed, as he slid unwilling, towards the belligerents. "Let's save it for the initiation. Please."

"Fight?" Weiss sniffed. "I'm not looking for a fight. I was just stating facts. If you're so sensitive that you can't admit that your school might not be as good as you think, maybe being a Huntress isn't the vocation for you."

There was an unexpected shove and Jaune stumbled, completely off balance as he took a faltering few steps forwards. Ruby had pushed him, hard, and he found himself not a step away from Weiss, her cold eyes boring through his shoulder over towards Yang, whose arm Ruby had latched securely on to.

"Jeez, Ruby, I'm not angry - I'm aint' gonna' start nothin'."

He heard Yang announce along with Ruby's quiet pleading voice, whispering something to her sister, and joints popping audibly as Yang clenched her fists - more of a deterrent than anything. Reassuringly, he noted that Pyrrha stepped up cautiously beside him, a wary expression upon her face as she kept herself between Yang and Weiss.

"Good. You had no chance against me anyway." Weiss stated, though, Jaune noted, it was said in a tone far too soft for Yang to possibly hear. There would be no chance of a fight then.

Still, he needed to do his part.

"Chill, Weiss." Jaune mouthed as he raised his palms in what he hoped was an acceptably reconcilably manner.

There was a moment's pause and his heart fell as Weiss's gaze shifted off Yang and onto him, in a withering, annoyed _"I can't believe you just said that"_ kind of way.

'Snnnrk," Yang's stifled laugh shot through the air. But whether Weiss was dissuaded, he could not tell. Over on his side, Pyrrha stood, looking uncomfortable. For a brief moment, they exchanged glances.

"I'm never going to let you forget," Yang's voice giggled over his shoulder. "Chill Weiss. Very Rastafarian - _Wot's up mon_."

Weiss's eyes narrowed. Her hand twitched towards her weapon, a rapier at her slim waist.

"Help me," Jaune mouthed, and to his relief, Pyrrha nodded.

"Um, if I may," she stepped up between Weiss and Yang and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I have nothing but respect for Signal Academy; I even did part of my preparation for my last tournament there."

"You did?" Weiss's frown slipped off her face. She even managed to look abashed, much to Jaune's surprise.

"Oh yes. I found them more than adequate."

"They were?"

"This I did not know," Yang said, managing to sound pleased and vengeful at the same time. She cast a smug grin towards Weiss, taking in the petite girl's chagrin. "Pyrrha Nikos. Trained in Signal. Awe-some!"

"Ooh," Ruby whispered excitably, still attached to her sister. "Which teacher did you get?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't give his name." Pyrrha bowed slightly. "Please understand. I signed the non-disclosure agreement between the academies."

"But we can guess..."

"We don't really have a sword'n'shield specialist," Yang said thoughtfully, even as Ruby hopped up by her side. "Or a spear'n'shield specialist."

"That's a gun-spear." Ruby observed. "Uses high calibre bullets too."

"She's got the build for smashing heads." Yang noted approvingly.

The two sisters exchanged revelatory glances.

"Yang!" Ruby practically screamed. "Do you think? I'd bet it's-"

"Noooooo it's not! I know it's-!"

"Um," Pyrrha winced at the sudden increase in volume. "I'm sorry, it's probably not who you think it is. A variable weapons specialist for rifle rounds was arranged for me to accustom myself to the high calibre modifications to Milo here," she finished as she patted the shortspear at her side.

"Yessssssss!" Ruby squealed. She pumped her fists and did a little victory jig around her sister. "Yang! 5 lien! No 10 lien!"

"He-hey! I didn't promise you anything!"

Jaune heaved a sigh of relief as the two sisters stepped away to count out money; out of range for fisticuffs at least. Which also left him alone with Wiess; he would have to ask now, or regret it later... Though Weiss had other ideas.

"Yes, back to the subject at hand then," Weiss sighed, as if she hadn't almost come to blows. "One's choice of partners will have long reaching effects on the effectiveness of a team. I believe our skills and abilities are complementary, what do you think, Pyrrha?"

"You want to be partners with me." Pyrrha stated not unkindly, but not enthusiastically either.

"Why yes," Weiss nodded as she gave Pyrrha the look over. "You skills are exemplary. As are mine. Together, we'll be unstoppable!"

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said immediately, almost reflexively, her voice tinged with weariness. "I was planning on letting the chips fall as they may."

"I... I see," Weiss replied, uncertainty catching her voice. Her face remained impassive, but her eyes carried an expression Jaune was familiar with. Confusion, seasoned with disappointment. "What... a pity."

Why, her mouth seemed to ask, though it went unsaid. Across from Jaune, Pyrrha looked away.

 _So, ladies_ , he was tempted to say. _Who's up for Team Jaune?_

But that would have been stupid, not confident.

Even he knew it was neither the time nor place. Conflicting emotions welled up within him; torn between his desire to ask Weiss to join him and not upsetting the girls any further, he hesitated, watching helplessly as the two girls stepped apart, suddenly silent.

"Um, are you two okay?" Jaune inquired weakly.

But neither of them had a chance to answer. The door swung open and Ms Goodwitch strode in, her scroll in hand. She was a stoic woman but here her stern countenance had faded somewhat, replaced by a tired, almost apologetic frown. Right on her heels was that senior student in the beret and aviators, her accessories unable to hide her glum and regretful expression.

The two crossed the room. Not towards Ruby or Yang, who swept all evidence of their good natured betting away. Not to Weiss, who looked suspiciously at the two, or Pyrrha who bore a worried expression on her face.

But right over to him.

Jaune felt his heart skip a beat.

"Mr Arc," Ms Goodwitch said, as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, an uncharacteristically compassionate expression on her face.

"Mr Arc, I'm afraid that there's been a terrible mistake."

* * *

 _Last Notes:_

 _Well, that was rather emotionally charged. No one likes having his or her fate taken out of his or her hands.  
I got the idea for this while dealing with my school's admin, who took months to perform something trivial.  
If the admin for a small school is that bad, imagine how bad the bureaucracy for Vale's Academia must be; especially with the silly naming schemes and odd team names. It must be a nightmare.  
Also, Academia is now my favourite English word. It just sound so cool, with a sophisticated twist. I honestly feel smarter saying it. Why? I dunno._

So, on to the interactions between Y, R, W, P and J.

Firstly, Jaune didn't get a chance to show his suave moves to Weiss, which is a pity, because I actually checked out one of those pick up artist channels on youtube - most of it didn't make the cut, mainly because Jaune is soooo innocently cute that I really couldn't imagine him using anything more than "Snow Angel."

Anyways, I started the 4 girls talking, as a means of avoiding following the show too closely, and as a plausible explanation why we never see Yang's shadow friends from ep 2 ever again. Coco, you done goofed.  
So of course the 4 girls are worried - Glynda's been running up and down the campus, cleaning up Coco's (and Velvet's) mistakes at the very last minute, students are being sent home before they get a chance to kill themselves and Yang is a natural gossip, which gave me a chance to skip right to the interesting parts of the conversation.  
The 4 are secure in their positions. Ruby has been personally selected by Oz to enter Beacon 2 years early. Weiss's been assured a position since she was 5 and Pyrrha is the Mistra grand Champion. Ironically, Yang is the only one of the 4 who has an unsecure position in the Academy - above average but unexceptional transcript, though she's confident enough that it's no issue. Until Jaune joins in.

Ruby is shy, and her interaction tends to stay with people familiar to her - J and Y. Also, note the huge difference in her talking to Weiss and the closer, more intimate interactions with Y and J. Yelling, and such.  
Yang is socially savvy -indicated by her larger social circle, changing the subjects to save J at opportune moments. But also hot tempered and impulsive.  
Pyrrha is kindly, but isolated and warms to Jaune the most- probably because he isn't treating her like she's made of gold .

 _Weiss tends to see interactions as a business transactions, though she tries for the win win scenario and is confused when that is shot down.  
Jaune is overly focused on Weiss, has failed to strike when the iron is hot, and allowed his confidence to wane. (Not that his confident one liners are going to get him much, lol)_

And surprise Cardin. He's a beefcake in need of an attitude change, and he needs to appear more in the show hahaha. Of course he would chase down the first blonde he could think of for touching his shit. Still, I shall try to not make him stupid hitler Cardin.  
I'm particularly happy to write a Coco who is distinctively out of her element. She's on Glynda's shit list and has an extra large helping of humble pie, which makes her extra cute.

That's it for now, hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
